


Breaking up ain't hard to do

by Ceindreadh



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs thinks he and Tony should stop dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking up ain't hard to do

Title:  Breaking up ain't hard to do  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Fandom(s): NCIS  
Genre (general, hetero or slash) : Slash  
Pairing/Characters: Gibbs/Tony  
Word count: 1,400  
Rating: PG-15  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Gibbs thinks he and Tony should stop dating  
Disclaimer.  I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.  


  
“I think we should stop dating,” said Gibbs as he lay propped up against the headboard of his bed.

The bedclothes that covered his lower body were pushed back and a flushed and disheveled Tony DiNozzo – also covering Gibbs's lower body – emerged.

“You know, some folks might consider it a bit tactless to break up with somebody when you've got your cock in their mouth,” said Tony. “Might even be bordering on dangerous if you know what I mean. You got a thrill seeking streak in you I don't know about?”

The smack on his head made him yelp slightly. A cry that was almost echoed by Gibbs as Tony's grip tightened involuntarily.

“Sorry Jethro,” said Tony, not a trace of contrition in his voice. “You want me to kiss that better for you? And then maybe you return the favor?”

“You can finish what you started,” growled Gibbs.

“Would that be before or after you dump me?” Tony's hand started moving in a rhythm that was as familiar to Gibbs as his own heartbeat. But if it was intended as a distraction, it didn't work...well, not completely.

“Not...not dumping you,” said Gibbs, hands gripping the bed sheet tightly as he tried to keep focused. “Just think...ahhh...doing this too long…ahh....” His voice trailed off as he arched against Tony's hand, trying to increase the friction, but Tony was a master at playing Gibbs's organ and knew just the amount of tactile pressure to apply to keep him on the brink without pushing him over.

“Think what?” asked Tony, his steady voice belying the nervousness he was feeling. Suddenly he didn't want to play games anymore. With a practiced movement of his hand, he pushed Gibbs over the brink watching as the older man arched his back, gasping in delight, before collapsing back against the pillows.

 

Tony took his hand away, scrambling over to sit on the edge of the mattress, his back to Gibbs. “Should have seen this coming,” Tony thought miserably. The last few months with him and Gibbs had been too good to be true. He should have known that it wouldn’t last. Nothing good ever did. He grabbed his clothes from the floor, quickly pulling them on before leaving Gibbs’s bedroom and a sleepy sated Gibbs behind.

\------------------------------

 

Tony went straight to the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker, figuring that he might as well have a cup before he started packing. His eyes fell on the box of decorations that he’d brought over with him that evening. He’d been planning on persuading Gibbs to put up a few around the house. Not that they were likely to be spending all *that* much time there over the holiday season what with all the perps and dirtbags who didn’t bother taking time out for Christmas. But it was always nice to have a bit of tinsel and baubles to look at. Well his own apartment could always do with a bit more brightening up. He’d need to get another box as well, pack up the DVDs he’d watched with Gibbs the previous weekend when wonders of wonders, they’d actually *had* the weekend off.

“Least I’ll have something to drink for Christmas,” thought Tony as he rummaged through the cupboards for his hazelnut syrup. “Cause I’m sure not going to waste a bottle of Jack on the guy who’s just dumped me.”

Grabbing his mug from the draining board, Tony filled it with coffee. He had Gibbs’s mug filled automatically before he realized what he was doing.

“Thanks Tony.” Tony jumped as a hand reached out and took the mug from him. He tensed slightly as he felt Gibbs’s other hand start to gently caress the back of his neck.

Gibbs frowned as felt Tony tense under his hand. Putting down the mug, he pulled Tony around until they were face to face. “What’s wrong?”

Tony tried to push Gibbs away, but the older man stood firm and repeated his question.

“How can you even ask that? Hell, how can you act so casual after what you said earlier? You don’t just dump somebody and then wonder why they’re pissed.”

“What? Tony, I’m not dumping you. Why the hell would you think that?”

“You said you wanted us to stop dating. Now I know you’re a little bit rusty with the whole concept and traditions of social intercourse, but even you should be able to see that that’s usually the sign of a breakup.” Tony frowned as he saw Gibbs start to smile. “Oh so this is funny now? Well I’m not laughing.” He pushed Gibbs away again and started to walk away from him, only to be pulled back into Gibbs’s arms. “Dammit Gibbs…” A kiss on the lips stopped his protests, and in spite of himself, Tony found himself leaning in to the kiss and returning it eagerly for a few seconds before he remembered what was going on and pulled away, “Gibbs, look, I get it. You and me, it’s been great these past few months, but if you want to end it, okay, I just wish…” He let his head fall on Gibbs’s shoulder his voice muffled, “It would have been nice to have spent Christmas with you.”

 

“Tony,” said Gibbs, softly, as he stroked Tony’s back. “I don’t want to end things with you.”

“Then what?”

“Look around you, Tony,” Gibbs pushed Tony away and gestured around the kitchen. “You’ve got your mug in my sink, your food in my cupboards. You’ve got a toothbrush in my bathroom, clothes in my closet. Hell, you’ve got more shoes in there than I do.”

“So?”

“So I think we’ve pretty much passed the point of ‘dating’…I mean when was the last time we went out on an actual date instead of just being together at home.”  Gibbs took a deep breath before continuing, “So maybe we should stop calling it dating and move on to the next stage.”

“And what *is* the next stage?”

“Well, dating is usually followed by living together…”  Now it was Gibbs’s turn to look uncertainly at Tony. 

“You want me to move in with you?” Of all the things Tony could have heard from Gibbs’s mouth, this was pretty much the last thing he’d expected. Okay, maybe Gibbs giving everybody a half day so he could go surfing would be the last thing, but this idea of living together was pretty much up there in the top ten. And to be perfectly honest, Tony wasn’t really sure how he felt about the idea. Sure he loved Gibbs, loved spending time with him, but it was nice to have his own place, a bolt hole…somewhere he knew he’d be able to retreat to when the relationship went sour as it was bound to go.

“I know you need your own space from time to time,” said Gibbs, carefully. “And this house is big enough that we don’t have to be in each other’s pockets all the time. We could fix up one of the spare bedrooms as a study just for you. Somewhere that’s yours alone.”

“A study?”

“A study, a workshop, whatever you want to put in there, it’s fine by me.” Gibbs hesitated before continuing. “I know I don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to making commitments in my relationships. And maybe this thing we have, maybe it isn’t going to work long term.” He took a step closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. “But short term, long term, however long we get to spend together, we’ll never know if it’ll work if we don’t take a chance and take the next step. What do you say Tony?”

 

Tony took Gibbs’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss, gently at first and then with increasing fervor as the seconds passed. Finally he pulled away, letting his forehead rest against Gibbs’s for a few seconds, reveling in the comfort engendered by even this simple contact. “Yes,” he said, so softly that Gibbs could barely hear him. “Yes, I’ll take that chance.”

The coffee went cold as they returned to their bedroom.

Later, Gibbs lay sprawled across the bed, head pillowed in Tony’s lap, Tony’s hand gently caressing his hair.

“Gibbs?”

“Hmmm?” Gibbs didn’t really want to think about anything other than Tony’s hand right now.

 

“I’ve been thinking. You don’t have to fix me up a study or a workshop.”

 

Gibbs reached up and took Tony’s hand, pulling it down to his lips and kissing it.

 

“I’d much prefer a man cave!” Tony smiled as Gibbs gently swatted his hand.

 

\----------------------

The end

 

 


End file.
